Forgive and Forget
by The TwilightTwin
Summary: Bella experienced tragedy in high school, and has become someone who she thinks she should be, but not entirely who she wants to be. Can Edward changed that point of view, and teach her to forgive? All human


_The ringing of the bell startled me from my slumber as I raised my head from the desk. I looked to see my fellow classmates hurriedly stuffing pens into cases and shuffling papers back into their correct folders. Sighing, I smiled. I picked up my books from where they were neatly stacked at the corner of my desk, never having been opened. This last lesson was Home Ec, and really, I was not going to waste my time learning how to cook for my wealthy husband._

_I almost ran out the door and past my fellow students, yelling generic words of goodbye to the random faces. It was a Friday, the second best day of the week, Saturday winning hands down. Everyone had a whole two days before school started again and us seniors needed every break we got. _

_And this weekend was special. _

_My best friend and I had a complex relationship, I guess. Jake was a boy, I was a girl. He owned a motorbike, I owned dance shoes. But we clicked with each other. We both wanted to get out of this town, just in different ways. I longed to be accepted in L'academie de la Dance, the main dancing school that my contemporary teacher had recommended. It was across the country, another bonus for me. Jake just wanted to ride out of town, I think. Just ride away and never return. _

_He was waiting for me in the parking lot, next to his proud and polished baby. Personally, motorbikes just didn't do it for me. I didn't like the constant fear of being crushed under a car, surprisingly. But after many hesitant trials on Jake's bike, my fear had been somewhat sustained. _

_He grinned when he spotted me making my way towards him. A smile broke out my own face as I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. The smell of wood and aftershave was something I could never get enough of. _

_I could feel his smile in my hair as his arms wrapped around my torso. 'You know, Bella, we could give everyone a show right now.' _

_I smirked as we pulled back, seeing him waggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed at him, simply because of his predictable flirtatious nature. We had always been that way, never quite going too far. _

'_Yep, let's do it. Right here. In front of everybody. Including teachers.'_

_He pouted at that one, faking sadness. 'You always have been a spoil sport, Bells.' _

_We both laughed at that, knowing that I was anything but. I was the one that was always getting into mischief, always taking things to the edge. But I played along anyway,_

'_But you loooveee me!' _

_He pulled me into another hug and tugged me towards his bike. 'You know I do, Bells. Why else would I be taking you on this super romantic getaway?'_

_Romantic getaway? I snorted at him and he grinned in response. We were visiting his brother who was currently residing at University of Washington, almost an hour's drive. A night in a dank frat house was just so romantic. _

_He reached for the bag hanging of my shoulders and stuffed it into the bike's storage bubble. He climbed onto his most prized possession and grinned at me, holding up the single helmet._

'_Bells, it's your turn.' _

_I groaned but took the stupid thing anyway. He only ever had one helmet, I'm not entirely sure why. I questioned him once and he mumbled something about family traditions. Right._

_So we took turns wearing the helmet. We both hated it of course, regardless of us both knowing it made us safer. It was restricting, I couldn't see properly but being the vain creatures we are, we hated it to most as it gave us 'helmet hair'. And now I was wearing it upon meeting his brother. _

_Sighing, I lifted it onto my head and glared at him through the mask. Damn him and his stupid traditions. _

'_Please will you join me on the radical and exciting adventure, Miss Isabella?' He had offered me his hand and was bowing his head as if I were royalty. _

_I laughed at him and pretended to lift up my billowing skirts as I stepped into a carriage. I mock curtsied as I accepted his hand, hooked my jean clad leg over his bike and tightly clasped my hands around his muscular waist. _

_He kicked the rest up from the bike and sped out of the parking lot, increasing the speed once the school was out of sight. _

_I screamed into the air, a mixture of adrenaline and fear. 'You could slow down, you ass.'_

_He sighed, but gently lowered the speed a fraction. 'As you wish, princess.'_

'_Quoting Princess Bride now, are we?' _

_He scowled but laughed after a few seconds. 'You should just learn to hold on more tightly.'_

_Following his advice, I tightened my grip on his body as we sped down the highway._

I gasped as I woke up from my dream. Sitting up in my dorm bed, I clasped my head as I sat up. It had all seemed so real. So very, very real.

Sighing, I noticed the time and shot out of bed. The 6:00 breakfast call was just about to ring. I stripped out of my pajamas and pulled on my tights and leotard. My pointe shoes came next, wasting my time as the ribbons were being a bitch today. Straightening, I glanced around the room to check for any last stragglers like me. Satisfied, I turned off the lights and left the dorm.

As I walked to the kitchen, mingling with random students along the way, I thought about my dream. It was so long ago since I'd had a dream like that. But I should've known it would happen again. They always do.

I entered the dining hall, reading to start another day at L'academie de la Dance.

**So yeah, this is just something my friend and I are working on. You don't have to like it. Hell, I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. But please review. It does help, no matter what people say.**

**I will be continuing this story, but it probably will only be about once a week or something. Chapters may or may not increase in length. **

**Thanks, **

**The TwilightTwin**


End file.
